Scooby Doo and the mystery of the Criminal Cavemen
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Its 2015 and the gang are going to a place called 'Caveman Falls! On they're visit, a group of cavemen/cavewomen, steal from a Museum called 'Caveman Treasures', with a lot of worthy items kept in, which have been stolen! Can they solve the mystery in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby Doo and the mystery of the criminal cavemen**

**Its 2015 and the gang are going to a place called 'Caveman Falls'! On they're visit, a group of cavemen/cavewomen, steal from a Museum called 'Caveman Treasures', with a lot of worthy items kept in, which have been stolen! Can they solve the mystery in time?**

**Chapter 1**

Wafts of Shaggy's tasty food, what he was scoffing down in the back, filled the mystery van, as they set of to Caveman Falls.

"So let me get this straight," Shaggy began, "There is no waterfall there!" Velma sighed. "Yes Shaggy, They got the name as a lot of people in the Stone Age that lived there dropped massively!" Velma explained, as she began to do some research.

All of a sudden, Fred took a sudden, last minute turn, as everyone screamed and complained. "What was that?" asked Scooby. "Yeah! You made me drop my sandwich. I've lost my appetite!" complained Shaggy, as he chucked it out of the window. "Didn't you see? There was a caveman! Right in front of the van! It was there! I swear!" Fred told everyone. Everyone chuckled! "Fred, I was watching the road as well, nothing was there!" Daphne told Shaggy and Scooby, as the two were clinging on for dear life.

Fred, with tears welling up in his eyes carried on driving. "Why me?" He thought constantly, "And why can't anyone else see it?"

"Fred, please don't miss this left turn!" Pleaded Velma, as she wanted to get there as soon as possible. "Fred imagined the Caveman, standing there, looking at him. "Fred?" Scooby asked. "Sure thing!" Fred said as he took the final turn.

As they knew, the beautiful sight of Caveman Falls was in sight. But something wasn't quite right…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Fred pulled up next to a pavement and stared in horror. First him seeing a caveman, and now this. People were running around screaming until their throats were sore. 'DO NOT CROSS' banners were stuck on the 'Caveman Treasures' and police guarded the doors.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at one another and gulped. They knew what was going to happen next.

"Jinkies! What's happened here?" Velma cried. "I don't know, and I don't want to know!" Shaggy said as he shook his head. "Lets find out!" Daphne said as she got out of the van and began to walk towards a strange man. "Wait!" shouted Fred, sensing danger as he too followed her.

"I'm coming!" Velma shouted as she too got out of the car. Shaggy and Scooby were alone.

"Well Scoob it's just you and me!" Shaggy sighed. "Na ah, just you!" Scooby said as he strolled over to the man. Shaggy looked around. He was alone, in this creepy place, in the van, alone. "Wait for me!" Shaggy shouted as he ran out of the van. What he didn't know is that he left the car door open…

Minutes later, Shaggy was panting next to the rest of the gang. "Excuse me, may we ask a few questions?" Daphne asked politely. The man turned around. He was wearing a black suit armed with two pistols in his pocket. His face was a pale white, with jet black hair that looked silky and neat. His eyes were cold and dull. Daphne gulped. She was already regretting it!

He smiled. "Who are you, and yes you can." The man said sternly. There was no emotion in his voice at all. "Were Mystery Inc, who are you?" Fred asked the man. "My name is PC Jenson, Mr Jenson or to you Jack!" He hissed, already annoyed. "Well…Jack, what's happened?" Velma asked. "A group of cavemen have just robbed our museum, 'Caveman Trea…" He began. "Cavemen!" burst Fred surprisingly scared. "Yes, cavemen and they've stole everything valuable! We have searched but found nothing. Maybe you could help us." Jack told them. "Why yes!" mumbled Fred, a bit nervous. He turned round to face his team. "Well team, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands!" Fred smiled.

"I'll get the van!" Fred told them as he walked down the slope. He froze. His eyes widened with fear. He gulped. The mystery van wasn't there. This was like no mystery they had ever faced before…

**Well, that's Chapter 2! If you want chapter 3, please say so as I'm thinking of working on another for a while, but you could change my mind!**


End file.
